Laser Diode (LD) and Light Emitting Diode (LED) are usually used as examples of light emitting device. The light emitting device converts electrical signals into a form of light such as infrared ray, visible ray and ultraviolet ray using characteristics of a compound semiconductor.
As light efficiency of the light emitting device increases, the light emitting device is applied in a variety of fields, including display device and lighting equipment.